Chemically Unbalanced
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: my first Yaoi-slash, mainly a test R&R victor/Derek “Aww but Doctor....” Victor whined sweetly in Derek's ear. His wet tongue traced in, out, and even around Derek's ears before he finished, causing Derek to sweat. “I only want you to look at me.”


First slash fic...EVER! Goodness, Trauma Center has stolen my innocence as a writer, I figured bleach would do that...just kidding! I shall be innocent till I write a lemon, which will never happen cause I suck!

This was inspired by KUMI-CHANNNNS (!) story. At the time, I don't know what it's called so I'll edit it when the title is given to me. It will probably look like the same story, and that's because I copied her every word!!! Just kidding again! I only took the problem (sort of)

I doubt this will be good, but Kumi-chan as written one other story before, didn't suck at all, but it wasn't the very best...the slash is her first and the preview had me DYING!!!! So yeah.

I love you Momo/Naiyuki/Angie/Kumiko!!!! Fanfiction name: KumIxGiN

THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!!!!

ON WITH THE SEXY SLASH!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chemically Unbalanced

* * *

It was getting hot in Caduceus. No, there wasn't a huge heat wave that swept over the city, heating the building and the people inside. No, Dr. Myers wasn't mad at anyone...

There was a spill in the lab that turned horribly wrong.

The blame goes to...Derek Stiles.

_He had been striding down to the research lab to ask Victor if he wanted to get lunch with everybody, God forbid. The doors slid open, and he ran into Victor, literally. They actually hit pretty hard... he was greeted not with a 'good afternoon', not a slight smile, not even a rude 'what the hell do you want?' _

_He was greeted with the echoing sound of a full beaker shattering into millions of pieces on the shining tiled floor._

"I should have never come down here!" Derek cursed himself aloud.

"Well, it's too late now." Hands were at his thighs, trailing them up and down. "This is what you get for bothering me all the time, Stiles."

The brunette was pushed to a wall, and Victor slid his hand through Derek's silky hair, pulled it back, and licked the mans neck, which was now more accessible.

"If you would stop, we could go get Kasal to look at you!" Derek hissed, trying to reason with a delusional man as stupid, but maybe just stupid enough to work.

"Aww but Doctor..." Victor whined sweetly in Derek's ear. His wet tongue traced in, out, and even around Derek's ears before he finished, causing Derek to sweat. "I only want _you _to look at me."

"_Look at what the hell you just did! You damn idiot! Quick, get me mops, or brooms, or SOMETHING!" Victor screamed once he saw the mess. _

"_Okay, Victor just chill--"_

"_No! Don't 'just chill!'" Victor mocked. "This stuff is highly toxic. Well, it couldn't kill you, I can't say it could...but it really messes with your head if you inhale the gas too much. It mixes up your whole way of thinking." _

"_Oh, okay. I'll go get something." _

"_Mhm...hurry back." Victor said sweetly. _

"_Yeah, yeah...what the hell? Niguel, are you okay?" Derek was kind of scared for his friend, who already wasn't looking like himself. 'I feel fine...' He thought 'Victor, obviously isn't'_

"Damn your sexy body, Stiles. Why do you always have to look at me like that? With those...hungry eyes..." Pale, rough hands made their way behind Derek and squeezed his ass.

Derek gasped and blushed a light pink. "Stop Victor, not here!"

"But you do want it though, am I right?" Victor asked seductively, as he dropped to his knees and worked on Derek's pants. Derek did not reply, but he DID silently watch.

Finally he called out to Victor, who had successfully removed his pants and now had the waistband of his boxers under his thumb.

"What's the matter, Doctor? Afraid you're gonna like it...or are you just nervous? I promise I won't hurt you..." Victor licked his lips and dove into the underwear he was gripping. "Well aren't we well...endowed?..." Victor tried to harass, but he was surprisingly out of cocky insults.

"This crap is -ah- getting to YOUR, mmm head, Niguel!" Derek slid to the floor and Victor mercilessly tugged at his hard length. Reduced to begging, Derek did what he had to, before he gave into Victor, which he was not very far from doing.

"Awful noisy though..." Victor decided after a while. "You're starting to look a little pale...are we almost done, Stiles? You didn't last very long...of course I wouldn't expect someone like YOU to do anything significant like that..." He mumbled.

Derek would have noticed the hint at another personality change from Victor, if he didn't come right then. It's a damn good thing the labs were all sound proof, or they would have one hell of a mess to explain. But gladly, the only mess was the one Derek made, and I'm sure that everyone feels terrible for the cleaning crew.

Victor collapsed onto the ground, asleep, probably the effects of the chemicals that caused this whole ordeal. Derek fell alongside him, internally scared of what will happen if Victor wakes up first, yet externally too tired to do a damn thing about it.

It was getting hot in Caduceus. No, there wasn't a huge heat wave that swept over the city, heating the building and the people inside. No, Dr. Myers wasn't mad at anyone...

There was a spill in the lab that turned horribly wrong. ...Okay, maybe it wasn't _so _bad.

* * *

There all done. I hope it wasn't too terrible! I like it...but I can settle for something like this. It was almost a lemon...but I kept it at a lime. I'm happy though! I am developing a dirty mind!!! I had to force myself to not make this a lemon!!! Okay, well I hope you guys liked this! GO VICTORxDEREK!!! 


End file.
